Slavery For Life
by roo17
Summary: Ace has been a slave for only eight months and hates it With his memories erased and a pervert for a master, he plans on running away soon. But on the day he decides to run away, a lord buys him out of slavery. Have they met before? Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1: Fly Away

Slavery For Life

Chapter One: Fly Away

**_Summary_: Ace has been a slave for only eight months and just wants to get away. Though he had his memories erased, Ace knew he had a great life before he was captured. On the day he's ready to runaway, a young lord comes and buys him out of slavery. But he looks so familiar. Have they met before?  
_Pairing_: AceLuffy, ZoroRobin. _Very small_ ShuraiyaLuffy and ShuraiyaAce. _Traces of_ BlackbeardAce. (Shudders at last one)**

**XXSFLXX  
There are others in this world that you can't stand... then there are others who you REALLY cant stand...  
XXSFLXX**

* * *

Ace seriously hated his life right now. He just wanted to fly away. Fly away as far possible. The young man sighed heavily as he carried a tray with food on it into the living room. Portgas D. Ace was a man of twenty years with a strong built body, a freckled childish face, and a very polite manner. Upon his upper left arm was a tattoo that read ASCE; the S crossed out with a X. Ace would usually wear no shirt, showing this tattoo and another that was upon his back. The one on his back was a sign of a skull with a symbol behind it; the skull having a giant white beard. But ever since he was 'captured', he was forced to wear a black and white maids costume. The outfit was cut and frilly at the knees; a small little pouch laid at the waist area. With a black bow in his mysterious black hair and a scowl on his face, Ace entered the living room. The living room was huge; white marble pillars held up the ceiling as pitch black furniture lazily sat scattered across the area. Gray curtains hung from odd shaped windows, the sun hardly entering the giant room. There, in the very middle of the room, sat Ace's current master, Marshall D. Teach. Aka Blackbeard. Teach slightly turned his head to see Ace standing there, a grin overcame on his face.

"You're drink is ready."

"Zehaha! Come, my little pet!" Teach motioned his maid to come closer, Ace unwittingly following the order. Teach picked up the wine glass and sipped the red drink. "Ah, such fine wine. Ace! Have a drink with me!"

"No thank you, Master." The door bell rang. "I'll get it." As Ace walked away, he could feel Teach grab his ass. Ace had to bite down on his tongue to suppress a string of foul profanities. _'Fuckin old pervert...'_ Ace opened the door and gave a slight bow. "Welcome to the home of Marshall D. Teach. Please, come in." A tall, slender man walked in, not even acknowledging Ace. Ace reconigzed this man as Lafitte, a close friend of Teach. Just behind Lafitte was Van Auger, another close friend. Both entered the house, staring at Ace. "He's in the living room..."

"Thanks." Auger replied halfheartedly. Ace rolled his eyes and quietly shut the door. As he did, he imagined the day he would walk through those door to his freedom; to his old life. But Ace didn't know what his old life was like. Most of the time, when you were captured to be a slave, the master usually erases all your memories; hoping it would help their slaves become more loyal. But Ace was smart, he knew he didn't belong here, in this hell hole. Before Ace could head upstairs and get away from his master, Teach called him for a round of drinks. Ace let out a long sigh as he headed down to the wine cellar...

"So how's Ace-san doing?" Lafitte asked while he waited for Ace to bring his drink.

"He's good as always. But I've noticed him look at the door and windows more and more often. I think he's planning to runaway..."

"So what are you going to do about that?" Auger asked.

"Well, I'm gonna have ta--"

"Your drinks are ready." Ace said as he quietly entered the room; another tray of drinks in his hand.

"Perfect!" Teach commented. "My Ace boy is very quick at getting the orders ready, are you not, Ace?" Ace answered with a quick glare before serving each guest their drink.

"Quite the costume, Ace. It looks very..._nice_ on you." Ace let out a low growl at Auger's comment. "Teach, would you mind if I had a little _fun_ with Ace sometime?" Something in Ace's mind snapped, for he couldn't hold back his actions anymore. He dropped the empty tray and turned around. His fist connect with Auger's cheek, and sent him flying into the wall. Small cracks formed in the wall at the sudden impact.

"Looks like someone needs some manners." Ace growled dangerously. Teach stood up quickly and dragged Ace out of the living room, a serious look upon his face. "Be lucky I didn't kill you, asshole!" Ace yelled from the hallway. Teach pushed Ace against a window near the door.

"Ace, you know better than to hit a guest and then threaten them. What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me?" Ace asked, his voice a little high. "I'm fuckin sick and tired working for a perverted asshole like you!" Teach glared dangerously before punching Ace, the young mans head cracking the window.

"Do you need to be punished again, Ace?" A flick of disgust, fear and hatred appeared in Ace's eyes as he continued to glare at his master. "Zehaha... What's wrong? Don't like being punished by your master?" The mans voice was filled with seduction. Ace's eyes flickered to the door as he wondered if he would be able to make it the door in a mad dash.

"I'm gonna runaway one day... And there won't anything you can do about it."

"I think you're bluffing."

"Fuck you." Ace punched Teach in the face, a tooth flew from the older ones mouth. But before Ace could even make it half way to the door, Teach got a hold of him by the neck. He punched Ace in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the boy. He then threw Ace into another window by the neck, breaking the window. Ace tried to breath, but no air entered his lungs.

" You're _my_ slave. Don't fuck with me, Ace."

All the noise from the house caught the attention of a young man who was walking by on the sidewalk. The man looked at the huge house before deciding to walk up to the massive black doors. Before Teach could get another punch in, the door bell rang. He threw Ace to the ground, pointing towards the door as he did.

"Answer the door." Ace glared, but did as told; gasping and coughing for air. He opened the door and saw a man around seventeen with a small scar under his left eye. The man wore a blue tank-top and knee level shorts. A straw hat rested on the mans back. Ace stared as he tried to place the young mans face. _'I've seen that face somewhere, but where?'_ Realizing he was being rude, Ace gave a small bow.

"Welcome to the home of Marshall D. Teach. Please, come in." The young man nodded, staring at the slaves neck.

"Are you okay?" Ace blinked, taken back by the question.

"Excuse me?"

"The redness around your neck, it looks sore. And the bruise upon your cheek. Are you okay?" Ace's hand went to the cheek that had been punched just a minute ago, feeling no pain whatsoever.

"I'm f--"

"Ah, welcome, my guest!" Teach interrupted. "What can I do for you today?" The young man faced Teach, his huge eyes taking one more quick look at Ace who was still in a maids outfit.

"I was wondering if I could buy something from you..."

"Of coarse! And what would you like to buy?" Teach asked curiously. The young mans hand pointed in Ace's direction.

"I would like to buy this young man, your slave."

**- - -**

***Shudders at the thought of Teach/Ace pairing* Sadly, there will be a little more in the next chapter, but then its out with the pairing! YEAH!!**

**Anyway, I know I currently have... like 3 stories going, but if I get stuck with Depressed or Brother Complex, I know I can work on this one. How I got this idea? Lets just say I've been reading someone's stories lately... You know who you are! :D**

**Well, R&R please! Tell what ya think of it so far. Should I add anything? Did I miss details? Just it just flat out suck? Give me your reviews/ thoughts and even flames will be excepted! (All flames go towards getting Ace alive... hopefully a big enough fire will resurrect the handsome pyro prince. :P)**


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

Slavery For Life

Chapter Two: Freedom

**XXSFLXX  
There are those in this world who can find each other without even trying... those are your true friends. The ones that can find you when no one else can...  
XXSFLXX**

* * *

Ace blinked, staring at the young man who came in just a minute ago. _'This has to be a joke... it just has to be...' _But this was far from a joke. The man just continued to stare at Teach, his hand still pointing at Ace.

"You want to buy..._him_?" Teach pointed to Ace, and suddenly, Ace felt very annoyed for some reason. There was only _one_ slave in the room, did they really have to keep pointing at him?

"Yes, that's right. I want to buy him from you."

"Well..." Teach started, but Ace had a gut feeling that Teach wasn't about to let him go that easily. Especially after what he just did minutes ago; punching a master in the face was mostly treasonable by death. Teach gave a grin. "He ain't gonna be cheap though..."

"I'll pay whatever you want." Teach starred into the mans eyes; they were filled with determination. Teach gave a small sigh, knowing that the kid wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted.

"Alright, he's yours. Ace, go pack your things." Ace couldn't believe his ears. Was he really, finally free? He gave a nod before heading up a short staircase. Once out of sight, a huge grin appeared on his face. Pain flared in his cheek, but he didn't notice. Cause today was the day he had dreamed of for eight months. Yes, today was the day Ace would fly away as far as he could...

He opened the door to his small room, containing nothing but a bed, a nightstand and a door to a bathroom. He walked over to a small suitcase that laid against the bed. He lifted it up onto the bed opened it, only two things were in it. He pulled out his normal black pants that had an orange belt holding a small dagger to shorts.

"It's nice to finally wear these again." Ace tore off the black ribbon that was in hair and stepped on it repeatedly before taking off the maid outfit and changing into his shorts. He then grabbed his orange hat out of the suitcase and let it rest upon his back. He took in a deep breath and headed downstairs.

"I'll have my accountant send you the money."

"Zehaha! Alright!" Teach looked at Ace, who was standing the beautiful wooden staircase.

"Where's your things?" The young man asked.

"These clothes are the only thing I have." Ace replied, a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"Alright... lets go." Ace nodded and made his way to the door, not stopping once to look back. Teach grinned then whispered something quickly to Ace as he passed by.

"I'll see you soon, Ace." Ace glared at Teach, disgust in his eyes.

"I don't think we will." As Ace stepped through the door, a wave of relief came over him. He was free, finally free. He let a huge smile overcome his face, the feeling was just pure relief. But his feeling was cut short when he felt his new master walk right behind him. As he reached the sidewalk, a few thoughts ran through Ace's mind. _'Why did this man buy me? Is he gonna let me be free? Am I still gonna be a slave? Is he gonna be as bad as Teach, if not, worse?'_ Ace thought about running. He knew his master wouldn't be able to catch him, he was too fast. The young man noticed Ace's body tense as they walked down the empty street.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I've heard that before..." Ace replied coldy. _'Being Teach's slave could really mess you up, I guess...'_ The young man thought.

"Well, what's your name?"

"...Portgas D. Ace."

"Ace...why does that sound so familiar? Ah, my name is Monkey D. Luffy, by the way." Ace stopped in his tracks, causing Luffy to almost walk right into his back.

"Luffy..." _'My name is Monkey D. Luffy! How about you?'_

"Neh, Ace? You alright?" Ace blinked a few times before continuing to walk.

"I'm fine. So why did you buy me?"

"I saw you were being abused... I don't like to see that. Plus you look familiar."

"You bought me just to free me?"

"Hai."

"But...how much did he charge you?" Luffy smiled.

"You don't have to worry about that." Ace knew that meant the price was high. Very high. Ace turned around to face Luffy, a small smile upon his face. He shook Luffy's hand strongly.

"Thank you."

"But if you don't have a place to go, you can always stay with me."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Shishishi! Of course not! You're my friend." Ace blinked again.

'_Hey, wanna be friends?'_

_'No! I'll only end up hurting you if we become friends!'_

_'I don't mind. I just don't want you to be so lonely...'_

"Ace, are you sure you're okay?" Luffy asked, waving his hand in front of the older ones face.

"Uh, yeah... I'm just kinda remembering little things..."

"So he did erase your memories then..."

"Yeah... I can't remember anything at all except my name... Were you a slave once?"

"No, but I was kidnapped by some bandits... A man called 'Red Hair' Shanks saved my life. But in the process, he lost an arm. But then again, I did lose my memories about three years ago. I don't know how, but I can't remember from the age of seven to thirteen..." Luffy looked at the ground. "It's weird, you know? Having this huge blankness in your life. Well, then again, I guess I shouldn't really talk. At least I have seven years worth of memories..." Ace suddenly felt bad for the young man and set a hand on his warm shoulder, hoping to try and comfort the man who just saved him.

"Well, maybe we get our memories back together." The younger man smiled again and Ace couldn't help but smile too. There was something about this guy that made Ace feel...safe. He didn't know what it was; maybe it was the familiarness? Or was it that this man actually wanted to help him? Ace really didn't know, and at that point, he didn't really care. All he knew was that he finally had a friend...

**---**

**Okay, sucky ending. I know Teach is out of character... I don't know how to write him. ^^" I didn't put as much detail in here as I wanted. I didn't where to put it... Um, if you have any suggestions, just throw em out there. I might use one or two of em ;)**

**Okay, if you think this story is dragging a bit, I have to apologize. This is the first time I'm writing something like this, and it's a bit hard to put into words on paper... So please, give me time. Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

Slavery For Life

Chapter Three: Shopping

**XXSFLXX**  
**Shopping carts were never meant to do over 30 mph... Somehow, you manage to even break that law.**  
**XXSFLXX**

* * *

**The two black-haired friends walked down the street, an awkward silence had fallen upon them five minutes ago when the conversation they were having died. Ace had his hands in his pockets, his eyes facing across the street while he whistled a small tune. Luffy, on the other hand, was looking straight ahead, thinking of something to say to his new friend; hoping to break the awkwardness. But Ace was the first one to break the silence.**

"So, uh, where we goin?"

"We gotta go the store to buy some groceries for tonight's dinner."

"Do you have a list, or are you one of those people with a camera for memory?" Luffy laughed at the question, feeling relief as he noticed there was no more awkwardness between him and Ace.

"I got a list right here." Luffy replied, pulling out a folded piece of paper from his left shorts pocket. "I dunno what we're having for dinner, but whatever it is, all these ingredients sound delicious!" Ace gave a grin.

"So you love to eat, huh?"

"Shishishi! Yep! I always have a weak spot for meat."

"What about vegetables and fruits?"

"Eh, I can take or leave em."

"You're lucky you don't have a mom or dad then..." Ace joked slightly. "They'd be all over you about that."

"Yeah, also I'm lucky to not have an older brother! He'd definitely make me eat them!" The two laughed heartily at the joke as they continued their way to the store. As they reached the front of the store three minutes later, Ace had grabbed the list from Luffy; inspecting it closely.

"This is a lot of stuff we're getting. You having a party or somethin?"

"Nope, we always eat this much every night." Ace blinked.

"...We?" Ace asked as the two of them walked through the store entrance, the AC giving a small chill down the both their backs.

"Yeah, I live--" Luffy was suddenly cut off when two rather obnoxious guys bumped into him. The large men stopped and turned to face Luffy, who was already looking straight back at them.

"Oi, punks. You gonna say sorry or what?"

"And why would we say sorry?" Ace asked, his glare freezing one man in his place. The man quickly tapped his friends shoulder and whispered to him.

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Yeah, they're both..." A look of fear overcame the two men as they slightly shook in their place.

"H-Hey, look. W-We're sorry bout bumping into two..." And with that, the two large men made their way out of the store entrance; glancing back nervously. Ace's brows furrowed slightly, wondering what had just happened.

"What the hell was up with them?" Luffy just shrugged before grabbing a shopping cart with a slightly wobbly wheel. "Alright, so what's first on the list?"

"Pound of butter."

"Alright, that's this way." Ace pointed to his left as the Luffy steered the cart in the right direction. As the two walked down the isle looking for butter, Luffy's eyes couldn't help but wander to Ace's bruised cheek. As Ace put the butter in the cart, he caught Luffy staring and gave an awkward look. "Uh, is there something on my face?"

"N-No." Luffy blinked, tearing his eyes away from Ace. "I just started spacing out... Ah, there's the sour cream we need." Ace quickly grabbed the sour cream and set it in the cart. "There's the milk and cheese too." Ace nodded before grabbing said items. "Next, we need thyme." The two made their way out of the dairy isle and towards the spices area. Once again, Luffy couldn't help but stare at Ace's cheek. It really looked like it hurt...

"This is the stuff, yeah?" Luffy inspected the bottle before giving it back to Ace.

"Actually, my cook prefers to use the thyme leaves made by McCormick. Not only is it more fresher, but also cheaper." Ace switched thyme bottles and put the correct one the cart. "We also need salt, pepper, nutmeg, Aji Nori Furikake and chili pepper." Luffy and Ace wondered around the isle searching for the correct spices, only to find they didn't have any nutmeg.

"You sure he doesn't need it?"

"Yep. Sanji says it's not a main ingredient, so he doesn't really need it." Luffy looked at Ace's neck this time, remembering how red it was before. It didn't seem as bad, though you could still clearly see the handprint around the neck. Once again, Ace caught Luffy staring and frowned.

"If you keep staring at me, I might start thinking you're a pervert just like Teach." He said, turning his back on towards Luffy. Luffy looked down at the ground quickly, slightly embarrassed with himself at being caught once again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself. The bruise on your cheek and the redness around your neck really looks like it hurts..." Ace stopped and turned around; a surprised, yet, kind look on his face.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that. But thanks for caring. No one's really cared for me for the last eight months..." Luffy felt bad for Ace again.

'_No ones ever been my friend before...'_

_'How come?'_

_'They just... you wouldn't understand.'_

"I find it so strange..." Luffy said, catching Ace's attention. "Ever since I bought you, I've been hearing memories in my head..."

"So have I. Maybe we knew each other before... Maybe when we were kids." Luffy nodded, a picked his head up. He looked around in all directions almost in a frantic way. "Luffy? You oka--"

"MEAT!" Luffy yelled, as he pointed towards Ace's direction. Ace blinked.

"You smell the meat from h--" Ace was cut short as Luffy raced the cart towards him at a high speed. Thinking quickly, Ace jumped on the front on the cart as Luffy continued to drive. Ace held onto the front of the cart for dear life as Luffy zigzagged between customers, who had to dodge to get out of the way of the speeding cart. Ace could actually feel a wind blow past him as the continued on at a high speed. Ace looked on, horrified. "L-Luffy! Luffy, stop! You're gonna get me killed!" Ace said as he almost met a box of cans head first. "Luffy! Slow down! The meats not going anyway! _Stop~!_" Luffy screeched the cart to a dead stop, sending Ace off the cart and landing on the ground with a tumble or two. As he took in deep breaths, he still had a horrified look as he stared at the stores huge ceiling. "I can't believe... I was bought... by this kid..." Ace panted. Luffy quickly payed for his meat before setting it gently into the cart, searching for Ace. He found him sprawled out on the ground. He walked over to Ace and poked him in the side.

"Oi, Ace. What are you doing on the ground?" Ace sat up, his glare focused on Luffy.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Kidding about what?" Ace rolled his eyes and groaned...

**---**

**Bad Luffy, bad! No sending Ace flying! XD  
Yeah, I just wanted to something really random at the end... Okay, this could use a little more detail, I know. And sorry for the late update. ^^" had writers block for awhile. Oh! And I have a few things to say:**

**-eternitybeckons- Thank you SOOO much for pointing out all those mistakes. I tend to get careless when I'm writing, so I don't catch all my errors. But thanks a bunchies! :D**

**-Harumi95- Thank you too for pointing out my errors! It means alot to me! :D**

**-1337kitsune- The five senses thing I tried to keep in my head, and it helped me a lot when I've been writing now! Thanks for that tip! :D**

**Well, thank you once again for reading one of my boring stories~! reviews will be nice too. Thank you~! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Ma'am?

Slavery For Life  
Chapter Four: Ma'am?

**"Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looks like a girlfriend."**  
**-The Killers (Somebody Told Me)**

* * *

Blackbeard wore a grin as he walked backed into the living for his waiting guests; his eyes filled with a mischievous gleam. Lafitte looked at his friend with a questioning look, taking a sip of his wine as he leaned into his chair . Next to him, Auger nursed his cheek with his hand, stretching his jaw and slightly flinching at the sharp pain. It was Blackbeard who broke the silence.

"Auger, how's your cheek?"

"It's fine, though I guarantee I'll have a hard time eating tomorrow." Lafitte took another sip of his wine, pushing his black hat up so he could clearly see his large friend.

"So, where's Ace-san?" Blackbeard's grin seemed to grow.

"I just sold him." This caught the attention of Auger, who instantly stopped nursing his cheek and put his total focus on Blackbeard.

"Sold him? But you went through all trouble of erasing his memories twice. Plus, wasn't he a most valued enemy of yours?" Teach held up his hand to stop any more questions and nodded.

"Yes, I know. But I didn't just sell him to any one. It seems Mr. Monkey D. Luffy stopped by after me and Ace had a little scuffle and bought him."

"Monkey D. Luffy? You mean the rookie you were gonna go after?" Teach gave a nod. "How does this help you in your plan in capturing him? Not only does he have Ace now, but Ace's old friends are sure to notice his return."

"Zehahaha! This is working out beautifully! I made a great profit off of Ace, which is why I sold him. 550,000,000 berries! What a price. But now, since Ace still doesn't, and probably won't, remember a thing, I'll have a much easier time recapturing him before anyone notices his return! And I'll get that Straw Hat at the same time! And all the others of his little clan too! Zehahaha!" Blackbeard raised his wineglass into the air, his other two friends doing the same with small smirks. "Here's to slavery!"

XxXxX

After Ace and Luffy left the store with their bags of groceries for dinner, they started their way to Luffy's house. But on the way home, Ace stopped in front of a clothing store and stared into the window. Luffy soon stopped too and looked at Ace. "Do you want to buy something?" Ace opened his mouth, but seemed hesitant to ask his new master for something. Luffy quickly caught on and opened the door to the store, walking in before Ace could protest. The former slave followed, walking into the store where the soft touch of an A.C. touch his bare skin. He gave a slight shiver before to Luffy who was sitting on a bench, the groceries right at his side. Ace held his bags of food and stood staring at his master, slightly nervous.

"Are you sure I can buy something? I know you probably don't have a lot of money, and you probably want to get home already…" In response, Luffy just grinned and leaned against the wall to show his relaxation.

"Shishishi, no problem! Just make it a little quick, kay? I know my chef wouldn't want me to come home with spoiled milk and sour cream." Ace, at first stunned at his master's kindness, gave a nod and quickly set off to find something to wear. He had an idea of what he wanted to buy already, so he made his way to the counter to ask the cashier for help. He walked up to her, a women around 55 years old wearing a yellow dress with her silver hair up in a neat bun. She had slight wrinkles around her slanted eyes as she looked up at him with a gentle smile. (Kind of like the grandma from Windwaker.)

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I was wondering if you had any open-button-shirts?"

"Of course! Right this way, ma'am." Ace rose an eyebrow. Ma'am? _'Do I look like a ma'am to you?'_ He had the sudden urge to flex his muscles, but resisted the urge to do so as he slowly followed to women to the child's department. She led him over to the children's shoes and kindly smiled at him. He gave a sheepish smile.

"Um, I'm sorry, but this is the children's shoes. I'm looking for men's open-shirts."

"Oh! I'm sorry sir! I thought you said 'children's moccasins!' Please, right this way!" Again, Ace kindly followed the old woman to the man's section and over to the ties. Ace gave a sigh and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for open-shirts. Not ties."

"Sorry again, ma'am,"she apologized, and led him out of the men's department and over to the women's open-shirts. As he was too caught up in his thoughts about being called a _ma'am_, he absent-mindedly said his thanks and started looking through the women's shirts. It wasn't for a full ten minutes until he realized that he was indeed looking at women's clothing. He gave a frustrated sigh and decided to give up on the old lady and look for the clothes himself. He wandered into the men's department and looked around for a minute or two before suddenly finding a little rack with the shirts he was looking for. He skimmed through the pack and only found one he found to his liking. It was a faded yellow button-down shirt. He picked it out and smiled. _'Perfect.'_ He brought it up to the register and laid it down gently and reached for his wallet… only to remember he never had a wallet.

"Damn…" The old women looked at him with worried slanted eyes.

"Is something wrong, ma'am?"

"It's sir, ma'am. And I forgot my wallet. Let me go ask my master for some mon–"

"Oh, no, it's okay. I didn't even realize I've been calling you a ma'am this whole time! Hahaha…" Ace's eyebrow twitched, but he continued to smile. "I'll let you just have this shirt for free, as an apology for all my troubles." Ace's face brightened and he gave a bow as he grabbed his bag. He walked into the room where Luffy was waiting and found him asleep drooling. He gave a chuckle as he walked over and gently shook his master's shoulder, wondering how a kid like this managed to talk Teach into selling him. As Luffy was slowly coming awake, Ace fell into a narcoleptic episode, falling asleep standing up with his hat resting on his back. And as he fell deep into his nap, he could only think of one thing:

_'Ma'am…?'_

**XxXxX  
****So yeah, I have NO idea where this ma'am thing came from. XD And sorry for it being such a short chapter, the next'll be longer. I am gonna start working on the fifth chapter of this soon. So keep an eye out! And thank you for all the wonderful, beautiful reviews! You guys are awesome! :D**

_The darkness I liveth, the darkness I love  
__~roo the vampire_


End file.
